1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample handling system for storing and refrigerating a sample such as blood or urine sampled for checking and also for delivering a specimen required for accuracy control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional sample handling system, a large-size cold container capable of accommodating therein 1000 or more samples is generally used for storing samples required for accuracy control in the thermally insulated state. The samples are stored and taken out with the unit of a test tube by an XYZ mechanism and a hand mechanism provided in the cold container. A known transfer path buffer used has been described, for instance, in JP-A-2005-274289.